In some communications systems a transmitter transmits a packet with a preamble that includes synchronization symbols and other symbols that allow a receiver to acquire and establish a link with the transmitter. Detection of a packet is often an important operation in establishing or maintaining a communication link. Symbol timing, channel length estimation-related and channel response estimation-related processes can also be significant elements of the larger communication process. Given the shortcomings of prior art solutions for packet detection, symbol timing, channel length estimation, and channel response estimation, it is desirable to provide solutions that allow valuable benefits to be gained.